XYZ+
XYZ+ ''(formerly known as Cartoon Multiverse)'' is a streaming service created by Parad0xGamerYT. Beta testing began on December 9th, 2018, and was fully released on December 24th, 2018. History On December 9th, 2018, beta testing began for XYZ+. The beta was given out to 80 people living in the United States. On December 23rd, 2018, a teaser for the service was posted on the Cartoon Universe Twitter profile, and it was released the next day on Christmas Eve. Packages Note: All costs listed are in USD. * ------------------------------------------------------------- * Free * Same as Basic, but with ads. * Not all episodes are available. * ------------------------------------------------------------- * $3.99/month: Basic * Has a limited amount of shows. * ------------------------------------------------------------- * $5.99/month: Standard * Has more shows than Basic. * ------------------------------------------------------------- * $7.99/month: Premium * Has most shows that are available. (About 75%) * ------------------------------------------------------------- * $9.99/month: Ultimate * Has every show available on the service. * Includes The Multiverse. * ------------------------------------------------------------- Shows All shows from Nickelodeon / Nick @ Nite, Cartoon Network / Adult Swim, and Disney are available, as well as some from SBFW, ABC, FOX, and FX. * Shows From SBFW: ** Bikini Bottom: The TV Show ** Fictitious Watertales ** Plankton Wins! * Shows From ABC: ** Modern Family ** Shark Tank ** The Goldbergs * Shows From FOX: ** American Dad! ** Bob's Burgers ** Family Guy ** Kitchen Nightmares ** The Cleveland Show ** The Simpsons Platforms Official Themes C = Currently Available The Multiverse The Multiverse was added on December 11th, 2018, with the 0.2.0 update. It allows users to watch content in a similar fashion to Television. It used the same schedule as Cartoon Universe, until it was replaced with the xyzTV schedule in the 1.6.0 update. User Profiles User Profiles were added on December 13th, 2018 with the 0.4.0 update. Your profile can display: You can choose your profile to be Public, Private, or Friends Only. If your profile is Private, your Gallery posts will default to being Private and comments on your profile will be disabled. If your profile is Friends Only, your Gallery posts will default to being Friends Only. Tidbits See: XYZ+/Tidbits. Discussions Discussions were added on April 20th, 2019, with the 1.5.0 update. This allows users to talk about their favorite shows with other users of the streaming service. To interact with Discussions, your profile must be Public. RULE FOR OFFICIAL DISCUSSIONS # Don't talk about illegal activities. # Any discussions with spoilers MUST be marked as spoilers! # No NSFW content is permitted at any times. # Keep profanity limited. ## In 18+ forums, you don't need to do this. ## In forums not marked as 13+ or 18+, don't use profanity at all. # Have common sense. RULES FOR CREATING COMMUNITY DISCUSSIONS #No forums about illegal activites. #No 18+ or 13+ forums. #No NSFW content is permitted at any times. # Don't use profanity at all, or keep it very limited. 'PUNISHMENTS ' Note: Some punishments may be skipped depending on the severity of the offense. # Verbal warning. # Verbal warning and 1-hour mute. # 6-hour mute. # 24-hour mute. # 7-day ban. # 30-day ban. # Infinite ban from forums. Changelog Beta The beta version had 12 versions before the final release. * December 9th, 2018: 0.0.1 (The basics are introduced, every show from Cartoon Universe is added, along with pricing for packages.) * December 10th, 2018: 0.1.0 (Seasonal theme added for Winter, can toggle back to normal. Feedback button added in Settings. SpongeBob's Seasonal Shenanigans added. Music Shop added.) * December 11th, 2018: 0.2.0 (Added Multiverse Live. Music Shop removed.) * December 12th, 2018: 0.3.0 (Yule Log added. Lazytown and Tom & Jerry added.) * December 13th, 2018: 0.4.0 (User Profiles added.) * December 14th, 2018: 0.5.0 (Users can now comment on other user's profiles, Likes and Dislikes on comments is shown. Regular Show added. Logo changed.) * December 15th, 2018: 0.5.1 (Added "Check For Updates" button in Settings. Added News tab.) * December 16th, 2018: 0.5.2 (Player UI redesigned. Logo changed.) * December 17th, 2018: 0.5.3 (Added option to disable comments on your profile.) * December 18th, 2018: 0.5.4 (UI tweaked. Optimizations.) * December 19th, 2018: 0.5.5 (Soulspun added.) * December 23rd, 2018: 0.5.6 (Bug fixes and performance optimizations.) Release 1.0.x * December 24th, 2018: 1.0.0 (Public Launch on Windows, Android, and iOS.) * December 25th, 2018: 1.0.1 (Launch on Mac, Xbox One and PlayStation 4.) * December 26th, 2018: 1.0.2 (Yule Log removed.) * December 27th, 2018: 1.0.3 (Launch on Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. Launched in Canada. French is now supported.) * December 29th, 2018: 1.0.4A patch (1.0.4-B) was released several minutes after 1.0.4 due to the new song not being correct. (Added Music tab. Added a new song. Added the option to disable music.) 1.1.x * December 30th, 2018: 1.1.0 (Increased price of Ultimate package. Ultimate now includes a free subscription to Netflix.) * January 1st, 2019: 1.1.1 (Logo changed.) * January 7th, 2019: 1.1.2 (Users can now create their own themes and upload them to a new section called The Gallery. User Profiles can now show your uploads to The Gallery. Launched in Japan. Japanese supported.) * January 8th, 2019: 1.1.3 (You can set your uploads to The Gallery to Private.) * January 9th, 2019: 1.1.4 (Launched on Linux. Launched in Italy. Italian now supported.) 1.2.x * January 14th, 2019: 1.2.0 (Added Phineas and Ferb, Friends, and Full House. Users can now add each other as friends and chat.) * January 22nd, 2019: 1.2.1 (Currency is now converted automatically for in-app purchases based on your location.) * January 24th, 2019: 1.2.2 (Launched in Mexico.) * January 28th, 2019: 1.2.3 (Launched in Germany, United Kingdom, and Ireland. German now supported.) 1.3.x * February 2nd, 2019: 1.3.0 (Profiles can now be Friends-Only. Friend count added. Verified profiles feature added. Profile Comments can now be toggled on and off. Launched in Philippines. Filipino now supported. Added Tidbits. Added several new official themes. Added a limited edition Valentine's Day theme. UI tweaked. Performance improvements.) * February 9th, 2019: 1.3.1 (Launched in Brazil. Portuguese supported.) * February 14th, 2019: 1.3.2 (Happy Valentine's Day! As a gift, everyone gets a free day of Ultimate! Valentine's Day Theme is the default theme for today.) * February 15th, 2019: 1.3.3 (Trial Day is now over. Removed Valentine's Day Theme.) * February 21st, 2019: 1.3.4 (Added a few new Tidbits and added a new song to the Music tab.) 1.4.x * March 4th, 2019: 1.4.0 (Added an Activity Tracker, which tells you what shows you've watched, how many episodes you've watched, and how long you've watched it. Shows now have the option to skip intros and credits. Your time is now kept when you exit a show. UI tweaks. Launched on Apple TV and Roku TV. Launched in Greenland and Iceland. Greenlandic and Icelandic now supported.) * April 3rd, 2019: 1.4.1 (Added a few new official themes. Replaced the Winter theme with a Spring theme.) * April 5th, 2019: 1.4.2 (Fixed a few problems with new themes.) 1.5.x * April 20th, 2019: 1.5.0 (Free Days on April 20th and April 21st! Added an Easter theme. Launched on Windows Mobile and Fire OS. Discussions tab added. Discontinued sign-ups for verified accounts due to spam. Added a few more official themes. Added The Office to the Adult section. Added several new Tidbits.) * April 22nd, 2019: 1.5.1 (Free Days over. Removed Easter theme. UI tweaks.) * April 29th, 2019: 1.5.2 (Added Oobi and Craig of the Creek.) * June 3rd, 2019: 1.5.3 (Several UI elements redesigned. Replaced Spring theme with Summer theme. Added Doodle theme. Removed Tidbits. Logo changed.) * June 6th, 2019: 1.5.4 (Added the ability to Block and Report users. Feedback tab in Settings menu changed to Suggestions tab. Added two new themes. Removed Metalic theme. Removed Soulspun from shows list.) * August 25th, 2019: 1.5.5 (Added Plankton Wins!. Removed Multiverse Live. Removed connections to Cartoon Universe. Removed music due to instaud.io shutting down.) * September 8th, 2019: 1.5.6 (UI Improvements.) 1.6.x * October 18th, 2019: 1.6.0 (Added Community Discussions. Reworked rules for Official Discussions. Added Fictitious Watertales. Added AMOLED Dark theme option on Android and iOS. Re-added Multiverse Live. Re-added Tidbits and added more of them. Ended support for Nintendo 3DS and Windows Mobile versions. Replaced Summer theme with Autumn theme. Removed Overcast, Doodle, Paper, and Fridge Magnets themes. Redesigned UI.) * November 2nd, 2019: 1.6.1 (Added Yule Log. Removed Clouds and Thunderstorm themes.) * November 16th, 2019: 1.6.2 (Bug fixes.) 2.0.x * December 9th, 2019: 2.0.0 (Happy Anniversary! Free 1-week trial from December 9th to December 16th! Any users who have been subscribed since 12/31/18 or earlier get 6 months free of the package above their current package. Increased prices of all packages, except Ultimate. Ultimate package no longer includes Netflix. Created a more apparent separation between Young Kids, Kids, Teens, and Adult content. You can now have up to 4 people in one account using multiple Profiles. A profile can be set to show only Young Kids and Kids content, which also disables things such as Discussions and Gallery Uploads. Your subscription will no longer appear in your profile, and it has been replaced with a Beta Tester Badge. Added several shows from ABC, FOX, and FX. Added a limited-time "Year-in-Review" section, which shows you which shows you watched the most. Added Retro and Cake themes. Replaced Autumn theme with Winter theme. Removed custom-color Gradient theme. Launched in Sweden, Norway, Finland, Poland, Netherlands, Portugal, and Italy. Swedish, Norwegian, Finnish, Polish, Dutch, and Italian languages are now supported.) * December 19th, 2019: 2.0.1 (Performance and stability improvements. Bug fixes.) * January 1st, 2020: 2.0.2 (Removed Yule Log and Year-in-Review section.) * January 6th, 2020: 2.0.3 (Logo changed. Renamed "Multiverse Live" to "The Multiverse". Removed shows from FX.) Planned Updates *March 6th, 2020: 2.1.0 Logo History CartoonMulti.png|0.0.1 - 0.4.0 CartoonMulti2.png|0.5.0 - 0.5.1 CartoonMulti3.png|0.5.2 - 1.1.0 CartoonMulti4.png|1.1.1 - 1.5.2 CartoonMulti5.png|1.5.3 - 2.0.2 Xyzplus.png|2.0.3 - present TriviaCategory:Streaming Services * The original name for XYZ+, Cartoon Multiverse, was made by CrazySponge. * Update 1.6.0 was delayed for more than 3 months for unknown reasons. ** The original release date was scheduled to be July 13th, 2019, but it didn't release until October 18th, 2019. Footnotes